


and it still hurts

by murmelinchen



Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent - All Media Types, Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 16:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8378683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murmelinchen/pseuds/murmelinchen
Summary: without her





	

it hurt without you

an empty feeling  
an empty body  
an empty bedroom  
an empty apartment  
an empty day  
an empty life

it still hurts without you


End file.
